Hariyama
/ |dexcokalos=096 |evofrom=Makuhita |gen=Generation III |species=Arm Thrust Pokémon |type=Fighting |imheight=7'07" |metheight=2.3 m |imweight=559.5 lbs. |metweight=235.8 kg |ability=Guts Thick Fat |dw=Sheer Force |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Yellow |male=75 |evo= }} Hariyama (Japanese: ハリテヤマ Hariteyama) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Hariyama appears to be based on Japanese Sumo wrestlers. Its cry can be interpreted as a Sumo wrestlers grunt before a fight. It is a large bodied Pokémon, with three fingered hands which it uses to attack its opponents by thrusting its arms. As a result, it can learn such moves as Arm Thrust, and Force Palm. Evolution Hariyama evolves from Makuhita at level 24. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Victory Road |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Victory Road |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Makuhita |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Makuhita |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Makuhita |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 11 |xyrarity=Rare}} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Makuhita |Trozei=Endless Level 28, Forever Level 77, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Makuhita |PMD2=Lost Wilderness (B1F-B17F) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Ranger2=Volcano Cave}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon's powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two. |sapphire=Hariyama's thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokémon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock. |emerald=It has the habit of challenging others without hesitation to tests of strength. It's been known to stand on train tracks and stop trains using forearm thrusts. |firered=It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch. |leafgreen=It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch. |diamond=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |pearl=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |platinum=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |heartgold=It loves challenging others to tests of strength. It has the power to stop a train with a slap. |soulsilver=It loves challenging others to tests of strength. It has the power to stop a train with a slap. |black=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |white=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |black 2=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |white 2=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |x=It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch. |y=It loves to match power with big-bodied Pokémon. It can knock a truck flying with its arm thrusts. |or=Hariyama practices its straight-arm slaps in any number of locations. One hit of this Pokémon’s powerful, openhanded, straight-arm punches could snap a telephone pole in two. |as=Hariyama’s thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokémon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock.}} Side game data |number=029 |pokemon=Hariyama |group=Fighting |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Fighting |entry=It attacks with punches, shock waves, and by thrashing about. |hp=2320 |onsight=Chases and attacks player.}} Stats Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 297 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 297 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 297 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 297 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 297 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 297 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Hariyama BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Hariyama BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Hariyama XY.gif |xysprs=Hariyama Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Hariyama XY.gif |orassprs=Hariyama Shiny XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 297Hariyama_AG_anime.png 297Hariyama_AG_anime_2.png 297Hariyama_Dream.png 297Hariyama_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon